


The Squirrel's Consort

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Anna, Angel Castiel, Angel Mates, Angel Mating, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Dean-Sexual, Channa, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Charlie Bradbury/Anna, Established Michael/Lucifer, F/F, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Michifer - Freeform, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Pastor Castiel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, So Sweet Gabriel Might Eat It, all couples except for destiel just background, happy ever after, soul mates, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Father Novak knew that knowing Dean Winchester was a blessing by from his father from the moment he saw his soul shining in those bright green eyes.Later Castiel knew that Dean was his one and only shot at a happy life with his soulmate.He could only hope he didn't lose him before he ever truly has him.





	1. Wings

“F-fuck!” Dean panted gripping tightly to Castiel's arms right under the elbow. The blue eyed man grunted in agreement his hips snapping foreword.

“Dean,” he panted his hands gripping the sheets on either side of Dean's head, caging him underneath his body.

“G-good, feels so ah good!” Dean screamed his back arching as he helplessly bucked. It was a heady feeling to Castiel, for someone who was always composed hiding everything behind bravo to lose it like this.

For the Dean who would take heartbreak straight faced and with a smile, not letting anyone know how much he was hurt. But here he was stripped to his very core, and underneath Castiel safe and sound as they connected to each other fully.

“Cas! Cas, I-I need you.” He whispered pressing his lips to his lover's in a frantic embrace, Castiel shivered because he knew just what that meant to Dean. I need you to Dean is saying I love you. 

“I need you to Dean, only you.” Castiel managed to keep himself from making any pleased sounds to speak and at the end made out a happy mewl. “I love you,” he whispered kissing up Dean's neck.

“Love you to,” Dean whispered pulling Castiel's face back up to meet his, gasping it against his lips, Castiel could hear and both feel the puff of air that confession earned him. They didn't talk much after that, clinging to each other and working themselves up the the precisest, kissing and staring into each others eyes.

As they got closer, green clashing with blue as they clung to each other the sound of their joining echoing across the room. 

“Dean...cl-heh-close,” he managed somehow to moan out even if he honestly had no idea how he was able to do that. Dean didn't answer him verbally right away, instead he nodded his face blissed out and his eyes shining brightly.

“Castiel,” it was that, his full name falling from his love's lips, that tipped Castiel over. As they came at the same time Castiel's wings puffed out around him and he didn't even notice. It was only Dean's gasp and awed gaze that allowed him to know something was going on.

“Cas...so beautiful.” Dean whispered still blissed out, the endorphins of their love making still coursing within him. For a moment Castiel thought that Dean could not see his wings but before he could think about what that meant Dean was already reaching foreword to lovingly stroke one of the wings and he shivered at the loving touch.

“You can see?” Castiel asked just to be sure but Dean nodded having a fucked out expression still looking more then happy to just hold Castiel and nap. However as he blinked he looked at them immediately tensing and looking at Castiel with wide eyes.

“Cas?!”

“Shh Dean,” Castiel promised his wings wrapping around Dean forming a cocoon around Dean to protect him. He looked around and he started to squirm but Castiel stroked his face. “Do you trust me, Dean?” That stopped Dean to squirm and instead he held still, he did trust Castiel, trusted him with his very life. Seeing that Dean had stilled he stroked his face.

“I wanted to tell you in another way but...this is the way it is meant to happen.” Castiel whispered and Dean frowned at his pastor boyfriend.

“Cas, what are you saying? What is going on?”

Castiel sighed and smiling stroked his thumb across Dean's lips, tugging his bottom lip a bit. “Dean do you remember what I said when you accused me of hating homosexuals?” Castiel asked and Dean's mind immediately went back to that years ago.

“Hello. I am Castiel.” Dean looked over and raised a single eyebrow.

“Hey Castiel, I'm Dean. Something I can help you with?” He asked frowning and Castiel tilted his head confused about the glare.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked and Dean shrugged.

“That depends, how are you going to say I'm going to hell?” Dean asked and Castiel gasped looking at Dean with wide eyes.

“Why would I ever do that?” Castiel asked and his honest agahst shock had Dean relaxing a bit from his tensed muscles.

“Well last pastor did, padre.” Dean smiled at him and Castiel frowned.

“Why? Your soul is pure, the brightest soul I've ever seen.” Castiel smiled slightly staring into Dean's eyes like he could see it.

“I don't know about that padre, but he said because I'm bi.” Dean laughed watching Castiel's face to see if he would react however he just looked confused.

“Bi?” Before Dean could say anything Castiel seemed less confused. “Oh I see, bisexual? You find love with men and women both.” Castiel stated it simply and easily and gave a slight chuckle, “dear Dean, there is nothing wrong with loving someone of the same gender.” Castiel couldn't help but smile slightly at Dean's surprised face.

“You are the strangest priest I've ever met.” Dean then shook his head, “whatever, if you are open to love without threatening hell.” Dean shrugged and Castiel shook his head.

“Dean, my father is completely indifferent to sexual orientation.” Castiel chuckled.

“Cas what does me finding out that you aren't a homophobe have to do with this?” Dean asked and Castiel shook his head.

“What did I say my father was?”

“He didn't care about sexual-wait! You meant your father literally.” Dean's eyes slipped between Castiel's black oil slick colored wings and back to his face his eyes widened looking at him.

“Yes. I am an angel. I was planning on telling you another time.” Castiel whispered kissing his forehead.

“When?” Dean asked and Castiel sighed.

“When the summer solstice came and I could ask you to be my mate,” Castiel whispered covering Dean's mouth before he could say anything. “I can't tell you anything until that happens. Please don't ask me until then.” Castiel pleaded and the look in Dean's eyes he didn't know if he would do so but after what felt like it could be an eternity Dean nodded. “Thank you, Dean.” Castiel whispered leaning down to press a moist kiss to Dean's lips gratefully.

Dean tried to ignore the edge to that kiss.

Does anyone else think that Dean would so take to having someone care for him? If he ever allowed himself to accept it anyway.


	2. Contradictions

Castiel hummed slightly stroking Dean's hair as he allowed his wings to stretch along Dean's arms. It was so strange to have them in this plain again, it had one time before. Only once.

When he first met Dean they had stretched wide and while those beautiful green eyes he loved so much had widened like he saw them and perhaps he got a small flash but he hadn't seen them fully for long. It was enough having his wings out to let Castiel know that he was near his mate, Dean's eyes catching even a glimpse of them affirmed that he was his mate.

However it seems that it finally happened, he finally was in Dean's heart fully. He had no doubt when Dean had whispered he needed him that he was saying that he loved him. Castiel had known Dean loved him before even that, possibly before Dean had realized it.

He knew his mate opened his heart to few people, while he would give his life to save almost anyone someone to have his trust was much rarer. However once it was given you could not wish for a more dedicated friend, family member, or something when it came to Castiel he was lucky enough to call himself, lover. 

Of course he had many people now; Charlie, Sam, Adam, Benny, Bobby, Crowley, Ellen, and Jo. He loved them all and they loved him. But a part of him was still that little boy who was put in the back of a car with the window down and told 'watch your brother, boy'.

For Dean to be able to open up even a little bit of his heart, it was trust and care that would make him open it all the way to Castiel. That could only happen with time as Dean saw that he could protect Dean's heart. He knew that Dean could take a punch and fight well, he'd hold his own there was no doubt but when it came to his heart it was fragile and could easily bruise and no pain was ever forgotten. Forgiven but the pain stayed even if he somehow always figured out how it was really his fault.

Castiel had been patient, discovering more and more about his mate till he found the edges of his soul, where his grace could cling to it and wrap around him. He had found all of those old scars and bruises that remained behind. Pain from people who no longer mattered but still left their gouges in his heart.

He was surprised sometimes with the amount of times Dean had been disappointed and would believe himself unworthy of happiness. He was getting better a bit every now and then, it was slow and hard coming, but it was heartening to know that Dean was able to still be pulled from some of his dark hatred of himself.

Of course that only meant that when those dark thoughts attacked him they wouold do more of a number. Were they all just as strong? Or was it just that Dean was getting used to not feeling that intense hatred of himself.

How such a kind, good man could hate himself Castiel didn't understand. He felt guilt, horrible guilt, every small thing he did wrong, not even wrong just not being able to help everyone. Anyone who needed help Dean would bend over backwards, why he couldn't afford to pay more for Adam and Benny, that he couldn't fix up his house, that he couldn't help Sam more in his college. He can't do everything but Dean still expects it of himself, and as he falls short of absolute perfection he feels guilt for that.

Was it the harsh way he was raised by John Winchester? Was it his natural goodness that he expected himself and just expected too much of himself. Perhaps it was a combination of the two and many others.

However the past few years Dean unlearned a lifetime of hating himself, so perhaps in a few more years he would be even better. Castiel wasn't going to fall into the trap of pride, he knew it wasn't just him. Sam, Adam, Benny, Jo, Ellen, Judy, Bobby, Charlie, so very many other people. Dean would cringe at the 'chick flick moment' of hearing it being called a support group or system but they were. Dean offered support and comfort to anyone but especially when it came to people he considered as a family. He gave freely but felt guilt or weak to accept what he freely gave.

Still, there were things that the rest of them could not do. Adam and Sam may be the only ones related by blood but Benny, Jo, Ellen, Charlie, Judy, and Bobby were just as much family to him. When it comes to Castiel he somehow got close enough to be loved as much as family but in a very different way.

The others could not hold him at night, whispering sweet nothings, couldn't wrap wings around him, protecting him. Dean didn't need protection, he was strong and good and Castiel had seen him fight off attackers before, but his angelic instincts screamed out to him to protect his mate and covering him with his wings was an ancient way of saying 'I love you, I will protect you, I will care for you' and some part of Dean had to know it as he sighed and cuddled into him, his back arching and moving to him.

Castiel could feel Dean's care as well, feel it in the way that Dean held him, clung to him in his sleep, how when a loud noise came his arm shot out to wrap around Castiel, pulling him close, the way his shoulders tensed if he thought Castiel was in danger or worried about him. Not to even mention the amount of times that Dean had insisted Castiel eat before he had known that he was an angel and hadn't known he didn't need food, now Castiel still ate if he was around anyone but Dean and would always eat when Dean cooked for him.

Those burgers Dean made were just too delicious. They made him very happy. And the pie at the end was a lovely sweet ending. Now that he no longer tasted molecules having met his mate he could now actually taste food. Still he didn't care for eating much, except for burgers and though Dean insisted he try other food besides the sweet moist cornbread Dean made as well he didn't really care for much. Despite the similarities to burgers he could go forever without eating another steak.

Now though...now he had to prepare.

Dean knew, he did not say anything and neither did Castiel but he knew that Dean sensed something was going on. Though he did not know much about human interactions he knew that he could not allow things to stay like this.

Dean expected to be disappointed, and he would not allow his darling mate, who was as complicated as he was beloved, to let his thoughts go down those dark road. Every night he spent whispering his love to Dean's freckled shoulders and neck, mouthing his adoration against his cheek, proclaiming his promises to be with Dean for however long he would allow him to.

When Dean slipped away to sleep he kept speaking going softer and softer slowly allowing himself to speak Enochian instead of English as he said his love and all the things he had to say. The solstice was soon and he was both dreading it and wanted it to come. He was starting to understand humanity more and more, the three things that had always confused him most now seemed the most obvious; how they could be so hungry for carnal desires, the contradictions they lived, and the hunger that seemed unstoppable.

Right now he was really feeling the contradictions just wanting the solstice to come so this purgatory would end one way or the other while at the same time he was dreading it and just wanted to stay forever in this comfortable spot with his love, his mate, his dearest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor dear Castiel, but this is needed and he isn't horribly suffering like I've seen the poor baby do. I just want destiel and sabriel to be canon and for the Winchesters and Cas and Gabriel and Jack and everyone to be happy. Is that too much to ask for?


	3. Slumbering Ministrations

Watching Dean slumber was one of the most entertaining and enjoyable things Castiel had ever done. He always watched over Dean, as much as the man allowed him to anyway. When he first spoke to him about watching over him Dean's response was very strong; that's not going to happen.

However eventually it was open and allowed. It did happen. He knew that Castiel did not sleep and Dean had fallen asleep around him plenty of times. The angel did know that he could read a book, watch some TV, check out the food in the kitchen that he did not need to eat but did. He loved to be able to share a meal with his mate and when it came to burgers he fell in love with them, especially when Dean cooked him a burger. He wondered if it truly tasted as good as it seemed to him, or if it was just that his mate was cooking it.

Dean was a good cook, he had cooked from the time he was very small, taking care of Sam. His mate was a caring man and he was extremely lucky. He'd never say anything to Dean but he failed to understand the love of pie, it's good especially the different kinds, but it wasn't anything special to him.

Still he loved seeing Dean take such pleasure, he was life. Dean was humanity to him. He knew why Dean ate like he did, he knew that growing up with a father who was so drunk and running around that there wasn't always a guarantee of food, and Dean would go hungry to make sure that Sam went to bed with a full belly.

He loved dinner now more then anything, always making sure if he didn't eat all day he'd eat dinner. Still now, going to bed without hunger was such a blessing. Dean once told him that the best way to deal with hunger is to go to sleep, which broke Castiel to think of a small boy with green eyes and freckled skin laying down to take a nap not because he was tired but because his stomach rumbled and he didn't want to feel the hunger.

When Dean did have an opportunity to eat he ate. He ate like a man starving. It was so strange, so contradictory, that Dean could go hours when he was working on a restoration to not eat, almost not sleep and not even think of food but as soon as he thought about making dinner or lunch, he was ravenous.

“So contradictory, so complicated.” Castiel whispered against Dean's cropped blonde hair, “so perfect.” He breathed pressing a kiss right behind Dean's ear. He would have to figure something out though, find out how to better make sure that Dean did take care of himself.

That angered Castiel, not in being angry or hateful to Dean of course. Never to his De. But that he had to make sure that Dean took care of himself; took a relaxing break, ate three meals a day-or even better six small meals-instead of just one huge meal about four in the afternoon, sleep an actual eight hours a day, right now he slept only about four and sleeps very lightly instead of deeply.

When the time came...if Dean decided he didn't want Castiel, or at least didn't want what having Castiel entitled, both the good and the bad, the angel would make sure that Dean was taken care of and happy. Slipping into Enochian, the ancient language of angels, Castiel spoke quietly.

“My dear Dean, I love you so. I just hope you'll love me enough for this, but I will always be yours.” 

Castiel looked down and took a shuddering breath. He was scaring himself at this, but he only got one mate and this was his only chance. True Dean's soul had been born over and over, and if he didn't want Castiel he would be reborn but only Dean would be his true mate.

Sighing he closed his eyes and focused only on his breathing and the comforting weight of Dean in his arms. He still didn't understand why Dean claimed that he had made him the little spoon but he loved holding Dean like this so didn't complain.

He could only hope that he could have this forever, like Dean told him he could. He clung to his love and silently prayed to his father that he would have his mate when the standard year and one day came and he opened himself to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this doesn't make much sense, but it will be revealed soon.


	4. Praise

Dean groaned as he slowly worked the mixture of flour, shortening, sugar, milk, eggs and salt that he called heaven in your mouth. Other people called it pie crust.

Dean was known as being a very testosterone male, he wasn't against doing more traditionally feminine things but he normally didn't want to. He loved working at Singer Auto Shop fixing cars, using his breaks to weld as he loved metal working and it was a bit of a creative outlet for him. After all of this, he would head home and coming home to the house his grandfather had built, that needed house work almost constantly but he liked the way he could lose himself as he worked, but he had his own things that most wouldn't look at him and think that he would like, mostly he had a love of baking. He couldn't say why he loved it though; was it because he loved pie so much that it made him enjoy making it? Was it because the few memories he had of his mother before she died was of her baking? She wasn't one for making pie above other desserts but he for whatever reason loved pie. Considering how he was driven around by his father until Grandpa Campbell found the two of them he was surprised Sam grew up loving salads. Maybe though all that was irrelevant, maybe it all boiled down to Dean enjoyed baking anyway, and it was just part of himself.

Today he was making cherry pie, he loved all pie but his favorite was and always will be apple. The few times Sam indulged he loved Banana Cream, but cherry was Castiel's favorite. It showed his love that he would make Castiel some homemade cherry pie, he normally did store bought crust and filling when making cherry pie. His go-to pie crust couldn't handle canned pie filling considering it was too watery. He hated making homemade cherry filling, pitting cherries sucked.

The cherries were sitting in a bowl already, pitted while he let the pie dough chill, it was already mixed with cornstarch, sugar, a splash of lemon juice, and some almond extract all waiting to be put in the dough.

Castiel had been acting...strangely lately. He has clung to Dean, which wasn't unusual but the way that Castiel has been doing that, it felt like his angel was...scared? That wasn't the word for it but it was close enough to it; like Castiel was scared that Dean could slip from him; like sand through his fingers. Dean had tried to get it out of him, to get him to talk to him, but his blue eyed lover had promised that he would tell him soon.

Dean of all people tried to listen when Castiel needed some time off that as he knew that was horrible to be pushed to talk if you don't want to. However he hoped that him making Castiel's favorite meal (burgers, sweet potato fries, some root beer and homemade cherry pie for dessert) for him that Dean was here for him.

Dean wasn't one for words, he could never really speak sweet words, but his actions he hoped would show his love to him.

“Dean?” Castiel called sounding hesitant. He was always a little hesitant about just entering the Winchester home, even though Dean had given him a key with a laminated guinea pig drawing as a key chain and a stamp saying 'Castiel', that Dean was able to make for Castiel, with some yellow and black beads to show bees as well. Sam loved Castiel as well, it always warmed Dean's heart to see his two favorite people in his entire life get along so well.

“In here babe!” Dean called spooning the filling in.

“Dean?” Castiel asked coming into the kitchen squinting slightly and tilting his head to the side in that frankly adorable way he did that looked like a kitten to him. “What are you doing?”

“Cherry pie.” Dean explained grabbing some of the strips of dough, having already brushed them with butter and now only thing left was Dean to put the top on in the checkered pattern of the top of the pie and pop it into the oven. The french fries could go into the fryer-already bubbling happily-the toppings for the burger was already cut and cleaned, burger meat mixed, all that was left was to cook it. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Dinner?” Castiel asked and Dean nodded.

“Yep, you haven't eaten have you?” Dean was suddenly worried but relaxed as Castiel shook his head in the negative. “Good, I figured we'd have dinner; just the two of us?” He asked with a smile and Castiel couldn't help but smile at the thought of before frowning seeming to get confused.

“What about Sam?”

Some guys might be put out that their lover was asking for their little brother but this only made Dean smile more, that Castiel cared about his little brother and viewed him as family warmed Dean's heart. Let him know that “yeah, this is the guy I want. This is the guy I will wake up beside thirty years from now and still get butterflies in my stomach and smile on my face as I think about having my future with him” kind of guy.

“He's going out to Crossroads Cafe and then going to meet some friends from his classes to study for some big exam.” Dean explained with a smile, “so figured we could have some dinner of burger and sweet potato fries before a piece of cherry pie for dessert?”

“The burgers you cook Dean?” Castiel asked and he raised a eyebrow, that was a strange question but Dean just nodded.

“Yeah man, I haven't made it yet, the meat is mixed so only needs to cook; like five minutes or so.” He promised, “by the time we finish, the pie should be ready.”

“Cherry pie.”

“Yeah, cherry pie, your favorite with the Rainier cherries and a few Queen Anne cherries to keep it from being too sweet?” He asked even though Castiel hadn't really asked a question.

Something flashed in Castiel's eyes and then he was launching himself into Dean. Dean gasped as he suddenly got an armful of angel. He kissed him with everything he had, like this would be the last time he got to kiss his mate.

“Damn baby,” Dean whispered kissing along his lips, kissing down his sharp jaw and neck.

“Dean~” Castiel gasped as Dean held him a bit tighter.

“I'm here Cas.” Dean promised pressing his lips against his lover's, “as much as I love this, how about we have some dinner and dessert and we can spend as much time as you want to kiss?” Dean asked giving Castiel a wink who let out a breathless chuckle.

“By father's grace Dean, you are magnificent.” He whispered and couldn't help but coo a bit when Dean's face burned bright red.

“Come on dork, let's get some burgers cooking.” He chuckled and Castiel frowned a bit seeing how Dean always pushed away any praise, even if he knew that a part of Dean was absolutist starved for praise. Moving to wrap his arms around Dean's stomach, molding his chest to Dean's back whispered gently.

“You are a great man Dean Winchester. You are good you are holy, there is absolutely no fault with you.” He whispered holding tightly to Dean, not allowing him to pull away, making his mate if nothing else, know how precious he was, how he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a kind of heavy chapter. But I really liked it.


	5. Acceptance

Castiel stared down at his Dean. His mate, his lover, his best friend, his everything. Dean, just Dean, what more could be said? Whatever Dean wants is his new mantra. He knew ahead of time it would be like this; When Micheal and Lucifer found each other, when Anna found Charlie, so many more-his brothers and sisters who have been lucky enough to find their mates. He never really realized though, how all his trust can be to him and only him. To care so deeply, to find a part of him that was missing that he might have known but he didn't consciously realize until it was with him again.

Leaning down he kissed Dean's temple. Soon he would be baring himself to him, and if he had a chance for eternity with Dean or not would be found out. In twenty four hours he would know one way or another. He knew Dean loved him, but perhaps this would be too much. He messed up so much, Dean and he had hurt each other so much, suffered together so much. He hoped Dean understood that it meant no matter what they were meant to be together, but would his mate see it that way?

Dean kissed him, held him, had no problem grabbing his hand, feeding him or being fed by him, throwing his arm around him. He had said the 'L' word to him more than once, even if he was more likely to say something like how he needs him, or to even more likely to show him his care and love.

Tomorrow he'd know.

\- - -

“Hey Sam, do you notice Cas been acting...strange, today?” Dean asked and Sam looked up from his textbook he had ordered for his online class.

“What do you mean Dean?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow watching his brother.

“He's been really quiet and seems...tense.”

“How long has that been going on?” Sam liked his older brother's boyfriend, loved him in fact. Castiel was good for Dean, really good for him, seeing the relaxation of the skin around Dean's eyes and mouth-which have been tense since he could remember-relaxed soothed something in Sam. Assured him that Dean would have someone to look after him, stopping him from giving all of himself to caring for others till there was nothing of himself left.

“Well the quiet was just today-I don't know if I did something or if something happened.” Sam would have something sarcastic, you probably did something and didn't even realize it. But he saw how worried Dean was, more tense then he had seen him in a very long time and he didn't like it.

“Well Cas isn't one to pretend something is okay when it isn't. You know if you say something to piss him off he'll stop talking and look away from you, and if you do something he'll glare.” Sam tried to reassure and Dean did nod and that was common. “Just go to him. He might need someone to talk to.” He assured and Dean nodded sighing and grabbed his keys, however stopped when he heard a knock on the door let out a cuss.

“I'll get it.” Dean said walking over to the door, when he opened it his eyes widened, “Cas?”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel gave his customary greeting to Dean and even though Dean was shocked he couldn't help but smile some at the familiar greeting.

“Hey Cas.” Dean smiled moving to invite him inside and Castiel followed him. “What's up man? I was just heading over to talk to you.”

“I wished to talk to you to, Dean,” he gave a small smile and took Dean's hand.

“Hello Sam,” Castiel nodded to the younger Winchester and began walking dragging Dean towards his room before Sam could even say hi back to him. The college student just chuckled before standing to stretch. It was time to head to his job at the animal shelter anyway...

\- - -

“What's up Cas?” Dean asked confused as the angel continued tugging him foreword to the bed, he only sat down at the foot and Dean sat down beside him. “Okay Cas, talk to me.”

Castiel couldn't help but smile even if he was worried for what would happen. “Yes Dean, I do have something to tell you, something I've been wanting to tell you, but worried to tell you.”

“Cas, you can tell me anything man. Absolutely anything.” Dean assured him him and Castiel couldn't help but smile as he said that.

With a deep breath Castiel allowed his wings to enter the plain of existence that Dean could easily see them. “Cas?” He asked as it was rare for Castiel to just for no reason bring out his wings, he often worried that Dean wouldn't like constantly seeing them so only had them out for him to either groom them or as they made love sometimes.

“I need to tell you things Dean.” Castiel whispered and leaning over pressed his lips to Dean's, it wasn't really a kiss so much as just a warm pressure.

“Cas, just tell me.” Dean whispered, his lips brushing along Castiel's. Taking a deep breath Castiel held out his hands as if he was cupping a bug or very small animal. Dean watched not seeing anything until slowly a deep blue light started taking place between his cupped palms.

“This is my grace Dean.” Castiel whispered the dark blue being held simply, Dean knew that grace was his form of a soul, so it seemed he was being very flippant holding it. “You've never seen it.” He whispered and though it wasn't a question Dean still nodded.

“Cas, what are you saying? What are you trying to tell me?” Dean asked feeling very uncomfortable, he knew something was happening-he could feel how heavy the atmosphere was-but didn't know what was happening and that just made him tense and squirreley.

“Dean, my love, my mate.” He whispered, his eyes like a gentle caress while his voice stroked over his name. “The time in our courtship has come, if you accept me my grace and your soul would mix together becoming one.” He whispered and gave a gentle smile at Dean's wide, shocked green eyes.

“Not today, my heart, we couldn't today even if you want to. It'd have to be a year and a day after we first had a romantic relationship to do it. But today is the day that you will know all of me, as I will know every part of you, and if you accept me we go on.”

“And if I don't...if I don't accept it? Or...if you don't accept me?” The way he said it made it obvious that Dean thought that if one would happen or other, it would be Castiel not wanting him. In another place Castiel would have shook his head at Dean being so silly, as if Castiel could ever not want him.

“I will always want you Dean, nothing will ever change that, though if you do not accept me nothing will come of this. You will never truly be mine.” Castiel whispered and his voice sounded so pained, and it was obvious just the thought hurt him, tore him apart. “Do you consent?”

“I consent for anything with you Cas, I love you. You know that.” It was one of the only handful of times that Dean said he loved him and it just made it all the more special. Castiel smiled and allowing the dark blue of his grace no longer be seen by the human eye Castiel moved his hands to cup Dean's face, the thumbs resting on his temples. Slowly Castiel moved foreword pressing his lips to his mate.

It was strange, something that neither had ever experienced before. It was like at once they were both Castiel and both Dean. They became one. Dean saw how Castiel loved him, truly adored and loved him. Not just Dean he adored Sam, Charlie, Bobby, Adam, Benny, Jo, Ellen, all of Dean's family-even if most had no blood relation to him. His love of animals that was so deep, he could spend his life with animals happily, how much he cares for kids even if he is hard to talk to them as he is awkward. Castiel saw how much Dean loved him, even if he was scared to say it, scared if he said it too much he'd somehow lose him, how much Dean absolutely hated himself, how good he was with kids thanks to taking care of Sam since he was four or five.

There was more, they saw all the memories of each other; Dean growing up taking care of Sam, finding out about Adam, dealing with his father, the people he loved and cared for, Castiel who had been a being of celestial intent where thousands of years passed like a afternoon nap-knowing one day Dean would be born, the other half of him, and until then watching the creations his father had made-then finding his mate, who he deeply needed and taking on his vessel; a physical body he made himself from stardust and water.

When they came to, it was Dean first, he was laying on his bed, his legs hanging off bending at the knees, like he was sitting and just laid back, and Castiel resting with his head on Dean's chest. Thinking back the memories went around his mind, swirling. He could feel what he was feeling and thinking, confusion, but also what Castiel was, just comfort, warmth and Dean. Absolute love. With a gentle smile Dean's eyes slipped shut falling asleep holding his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit worried about how this was written, it feels kind of...I don't know I don't think I got it done like I wanted it to. But I hope you guys like it nether the less.


	6. Breakfast

“Is this why you've been so worried lately?” Dean asked glancing up at Castiel from where he was resting with his head on Castiel's chest.

“What do you mean?” There was no reason for Castiel to deny it, to act oblivious when he knew exactly what Dean was talking about. But he didn't want to think about it, that he was worrying and scaring his mate while he was going through this.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about Cas.” Dean knew, whether it was because his mate just knew and understood him on a deep level from their profound bond, or if it was because of their sharing every part of themselves.

“Yes, I was...worried that this would be too much to ask of you.”

“Seriously? Why?” Dean asked, it wasn't in anger or a glare, he was honestly shocked, sitting up to stare into Castiel's eyes, green meeting blue as the citrine colored eyes stared into the aquamarine trying to decipher why.

“I know how such a deep bond could be intimidating, especially to a human.”

“To a human? Seriously Cas?!” Dean started to sit up, planning to pull away but Castiel's hands became iron bars on his arms.

“You misunderstand me, Dean.” Castiel stated calmly and it warmed Dean a bit and he listened as Castiel continued, “to angels we are raised from fledglings knowing this will someday happen, for humans even when they find their soul mate don't have a connection like this-not consciously anyway.” That piqued Dean's interest enough that he calmed down, settling himself on Castiel's lap and the angel relaxed his hands and rubbed the freckled arms reverently.

“Dean these bond we have is more angelic than that of man, a year ago you didn't even realize or believe angels existed. It would be a lot to ask of anyone to consent to a bond they have no way of truly preparing for.” This was enough to calm Dean down and he relaxed further and moved to lay back down where he was.

“Oh, that makes sense now.” Dean agreed and Castiel smiled gently pressing a loving kiss on Dean's temple.

“You were so brave to do it, I know how...” Castiel trailed off now wondering and thinking how he would say the word without angering Dean. Dean was not one to wear his heart on his sleeve, he always kept his emotions hidden under a charming smile and masculine bravo.

“Oh.” Dean whispered but didn't get mad, instead rubbing his face against Castiel's neck, almost nuzzling into him. Castiel relaxed as his mate accepted him, he had been worried what he had to say would anger Dean.

It wasn't long after that Dean slipped into sleep and Castiel allowed himself to slip into a deep meditation as he held his mate in his arms.

\- - -

When Castiel came out of his meditation Dean was still fast asleep and he smiled leaning down to press a loving kiss to his temple before extracting himself from his lover's grasp and headed to the kitchen. He'd make some breakfast, Dean had been teaching him and was finally able to make some things. Dean's burgers were still the best he ever tasted, and his pies didn't hold even the dream of a candle to Dean's but he was getting better and better.

He decided to make him some stuffed french toast, it was a guilty pleasure of Dean's even if it took too much time for him to make often.

But the day after his mate-the man who learned long ago that he had to always run away first because anyone he loved was going to walk out on him, that he had to constantly push people away so that they couldn't hurt him when they left, even if it did hurt him like hell-agreed to become his mate fully.

So of course he was going to make Dean's favorite breakfast, He just had to hope that Dean wouldn't awaken before he was done. He started by making the sweetened cream of cream cheese, fresh strawberries he had finely chopped, a little bit of strawberry jam, and even lemon zest. Dean rarely added the lemon zest but it does push some of the flavors 'to eleven' as Dean would say.

He allowed it to relax while he made six pieces of french toast with Texas toast the custard mixture having the eggs and milk but also has cloves, cinnamon and a touch of ginger inside. He quickly assembled what seemed more like a sandwich before dipping it into the custard before frying it. He smirked as he heard Dean stumbling into the kitchen.

“Morning angel,” Dean mumbled out setting to making the coffee, Castiel had developed a taste for the bean water after being around Dean so much, but it was still Dean who knew how to work the machine. He learned very fast that cooking the coffee on the stove it tasted just burned. He still can't work the machine despite Dean trying to teach him. “Have you been up long?”

“Morning Dean, did you slumber restfully?” He asked and glanced at the clock, he had been awake for just under a half hour. “I have not been up long.” He added flipping the breakfast.

“Ah good, so french toast?” Dean asked grabbing up the plates and silverware, he stretched knowing that since Castiel had cooked he was going to be washing up, and his lover was not a clean as you go cooker.

“Stuffed.”

“Huh? Did you already eat breakfast?” Dean asked frowning looking at the clock, wondering how long he had slept.

“No. The french toast is stuffed.” Castiel explained and couldn't hide his smug smirk when Dean turned to him, his green eyes wide in amazement to Castiel. “You do enjoy stuffed french toast, don't you Dean?” He did, Castiel knew he did, but he couldn't deny himself to tease his mate.

“Yeah,” Dean gave him a grin and Castiel couldn't help but smile back to him the exact same way. “Thanks baby,” leaning down to press his lips to Castiel's cheek, at the very corner of his lips.

It wasn't until the meal was almost completely demolished that Castiel brought up one other thing he was worried about.

“What about Sam?”

“What about Sammy?” Dean asked and Castiel frowned not understanding since Dean adored his little brother, he would never turn his back on him. “He absolutely loves you Cas, to him your another brother. Hell, to Adam to. Benny things you're the coolest thing ever, Ellen and Bobby love you, so does Jo, what are you worried about?” Dean asked and Castiel couldn't fight down the warm love rolling around his chest as he shook his head.

“I meant the fact you have to hide things from him forever; you can never tell your brothers unless they are mated to an angel.” Castiel explained and Dean frowned a bit and sighed, Adam was already with Benny and he was pretty sure that those two were it for each other, and the chances of Sam ending up with an angel was slim to none.

“I know we can't tell them ever,” Dean sighed before chuckling, “but they both know how I feel about you, hell everyone in this town does.” Dean shrugged looking away from him as a blush climbed up his neck to his cheeks, emotions and feelings always made him feel embarrassed.

“Is that okay with you?” Castiel couldn't help but ask, he didn't know why he was asking, he didn't want Dean to regret being with him, and definitely didn't want him to change his mind.

“Okay? Of course it isn't okay; lying to Sammy and Adam? But I know I can't tell them,” he sighed and looked down, “but I do want to keep them there somehow.”

“Dean, mate, I'm sorry,” Castiel wanted to do nothing but make Dean happy, give him everything he could ever want, not take the one thing that Dean treasured away from him. But that is what he was doing, no human that is not an angel's mate could witness a angel ritual, especially not the most precious and pure of them all-the ritual making two into one.

“I know they can't be part of it, but we humans have other ways.” Dean smiled a bit but was looking at him so worriedly and Castiel wished he knew where his mate was going.

“What do you mean?”

“Well this ritual is going to be an angel wedding, isn't it?” He asked and just like that Castiel realizes what Dean was dancing around. It shouldn't effect him, considering Dean agreed to entwine Castiel's grace with his own soul, something much more permanent then a piece of paper that can just as easily be undone as they are made.

Then why was his vessel's heart beating so hard and fast?

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Castiel asked shocked and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Technically you asked me, angel marriage and all that.” He chuckled and looked down before glancing back at Castiel and he reached over taking Dean's hand.

“Not quiet, but I would love to tie myself to you in every possible way De,” Castiel whispered the nickname that he gave not long after Dean had given him his own nickname.

“Heh, we can drag your brothers and sisters into it.” He added and gave a smirk, “you be the bride.”

“I think Sam would like to walk you down the aisle Dean.” Castiel couldn't hold back a smirk on his lips looking at him and raising an eyebrow as Dean glared at him. Still the freckled man couldn't help but smile still as the idea of marrying Castiel, with his friends and family, and honestly most people who he counted as one were counted as the other-genetics be damned. To have that? Fuck it, he'd wear a dress to have that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last one. I loved writing this, I hope you liked reading it.


	7. Epilogue

Castiel smiled as he heard the scraping of a spoon on a bowl. Coming in he blinked seeing Dean baking and smiled a bit but frowned as he had seen Dean make plenty of things, he was quiet a sweet tooth and besides a slight pudge at his stomach, which was adorable in Castiel's own opinion, but the rest of him was hard muscle.

“What are you doing Dean?” Castiel asked looking around frowning, “didn't you just make that cherry pie?” He asked frowning, he remembered having a slice just last night, still warm from the oven with some smooth vanilla bean ice cream melting on top.

“Yeah, I have it still.” Dean assured, “it's in the fridge if you want it. But I think that you should save room.”

“Are you stress baking again Dean?” Castiel asked worried what was happening. He normally would stress clean to but if there was nothing he could do at the moment than it would be stress baking. He rarely got to that point and that worried Castiel for his mate.

“No man.” Dean assured and he looked...easy. Light somehow. “It's just for a celebration.” Dean added with a grin and hummed, “I thought it was something you'd like.”

“Why?” Castiel asked in honest curiosity and Dean grinned.

“Well if we are going to...you know...” he couldn't say it, not out loud, it was too much, too real. He wanted it but still to say it was more than he could. He had no need for chick flick moments, to talk things to death. They both knew who each other was so there was no need to really talk about it. “Anyway, I'm making a honey cake.”

“H..honey?” Castiel asked as Dean smirked knowing how much Castiel loved bees and honey as well. Not as much as guinea pigs, but bees were a close second.

“Yep, a honey cake for my honey.” He chuckled as he gave Castiel a wink glad it was a flirtation that Castiel actually understood.

“To celebrate our engagement?” He asked and Dean nodded before biting his lip.

“We should keep quiet about that, for now at least.”

“You don't want to tell Sam?”

That didn't make any sense, Dean adored Sam, to Dean family was everything and family didn't end in blood. But Sam was the one he was raised to always protect, to always watch over. But there were more; Adam, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Benny-

“Not right now. It's...it is a big deal. I'd rather just tell everyone at once you know?” Dean pointed out and that pulled Castiel out of his spiraling dark thoughts to look at Dean.

“I know?”

“Yeah Cas, do you really want to have to go through all the things at once? Than people will talk. It'll be easier to just tell everyone at once, won't it?” Dean asked and Castiel relaxed fully. It was such a Dean response, such a Dean reason, how could he see it as anything else?

He knew, he understood, that emotions embarrassed Dean, so of course he would want to go through it only once.

“That makes sense,” Castiel agreed and Dean nodded humming.

“Yeah I figured we can introduce my family to your siblings.” Dean added and Castiel glanced at him as he grinned at him, “of course we'll have to claim some are your parents or aunts and uncles and cousins but something.”

“That might be a bit hard Dean.” Castiel frowned and Dean's brow furrowed.

“Didn't you all decide this already for when you all introduced Anna to the family?” Dean pointed out and Castiel hummed nodding moving to wrap his arms around Dean, hugging him from behind. “Still jealous huh, babe?” Dean chuckled remembering the light flirt he did to Anna once, it was just joking around with her, he had a naturally flirtatious personality and was just joking around with her. Still it made Castiel jealous, and Dean did enjoy it.

Just a bit.

Pouting Castiel was adorable.

“You do know I've no interest in Anna, right Cas?”

“Yes. Of course.” Castiel agreed but he was still pouting and Dean hummed before turning so he can look at Castiel, taking his chin in his forefinger and thumb to make Castiel tilt his head up to look into Dean's eyes.

“I mean it Cas, it's only been you. Hell it's only been you for a long time.” He hummed and took a deep breath, “I love you man.”

“I love you to Dean.” Castiel stroked his cheek leaning up to press his lips to his sweetly. “I think we should have a family dinner with your family and mine, we can tell them then.”

“That sounds perfect angel.” Dean smiled pulling him closer, this was perfect, and it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, the end of The Squirrel's Consort, there will be more coming in a soon to be released story, The Moose's Mate, however it will be more focused on Gabriel and Sam, but there will be destiel in the background.


End file.
